unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Quadrupedal Automaton
|Name (Romaji) = Yottsu Ashi no Jidōningyō (Ōtomaton) |Gender = Genderless |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Felix Kingsfort |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unknown |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 11 |Anime = Episode 3 }} |Yottsu Ashi no Jidōningyō (Ōtomaton)}} is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. It is one of the three spare automata of Felix Kingsfort that he used as a bait to lure Charlotte Belew. Appearance Quadrupedal Automaton has a lion-like form. It has a silver head, with a brown detail at its forehead, black lined light blue eyes and thick dark grey mane surrounding its face to its back, and a detailed red body that has a huge silver horn at each of its shoulders, a circular yellow detail at the centre of its brisket and a black jointed tail, three small silver horns vertically lined at its back, black upper leg joints, light grey upper legs, black lower leg joints, light grey lower legs that have a small silver horn at each of its top back part, white outlined red detail between its legs and its feet and white sharp clawed front feet. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Amidst the forest, Felix and the Disciplinary Committee members began their sting operation, awaiting Charlotte to attack Quadrupedal Automaton. After Sigmund noticed Quadrupedal Automaton, Charlotte had Sigmund launch Lustre Flare at Quadrupedal Automaton, impaling it, and then ran over to it when the Disciplinary Committee members suddenly ordered her not to move. Felix accosted Charlotte and then remarked that since he heard that she had snuck out of Gryphon Dormitory, he then ordered the Disciplinary Committee to cordon off the area they were present in the case that she might do something, making Charlotte realise that she was being suspected of being Cannibal Candy. Charlotte vindicated herself and asked for evidence, and Felix answered that the evidence is the numerous magic circuits found in Charlotte’s room. Charlotte tried vindicating herself, stirring the Disciplinary Committee members as she knew of the numerous magic circuits in her room confirming them as evidence, and Felix then declared Charlotte as being Cannibal Candy. Suddenly, an explosion's clatter coming from the Locker reached the area where Charlotte, Sigmund, Felix, and the Disciplinary Committee members were, stirring the Disciplinary Committee members. Felix appeased them and then ordered them to retreat as they will only be hindrances to him just as Eliza arrived, making them leave. After the Disciplinary Committee members left, Charlotte asked Felix if he truly believed that she was Cannibal Candy, and Felix assented, explaining that it would be problematic to him if he did not wherefore he planned Raishin to be one who will defeat Charlotte, although however since Raishin opened Lisette’s locker, he then had him and Yaya dealt with instead, making Charlotte realise that Felix was actually Cannibal Candy and was planning to use her as his scapegoat, making her despondent and weep. He then had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear at Charlotte’s head, but Sigmund used his body to intercept the attack, sending him crashing away to the ground. He then called out to Charlotte to support him, but Charlotte did not respond. Felix had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear again at Charlotte, but Raishin, together with Yaya, suddenly appeared and had her block the attack. Magic Circuit Unknown Relationships Trivia References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Unnamed Characters